


Cómplice

by Deus_Queen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Other, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, excuse my english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Rewind and Chromedome seem like the perfect couple, but nobody knows about the hell Rewind lives.AU: Fake Face





	Cómplice

"Can you hear me!?" Riptide asked excitedly as he placed his audio on the bulging belly.

"Yes, they can hear you" Rewind replied smiling. The blue mech was more curious lately to see for the first time a mech carrier, and much more to a carrier minibot.

Many crewmen occasionally approached Rewind to know their condition and spend time with the minibot, since that Sparkling was the first to be born after a long war, and they were more surprised about the news that Rewind would expect twins. In his current condition, Rewind usually did not leave his room and could only be found at the Med-Bay for check-ups or at the Swerve Bar to receive a special energy from Swerve.

"Hello little ones, get out of there soon, Riptide wants to see you!" The blue mech shrieked.

Skids pulled from the ridge to the other Autobot "Riptide, do not bother the sparklings" he said smiling.

Riptide rubbed the crest "Hey, the sparklings deserve to know who their favorite uncle will be"

"And it will be me!" A scream interrupted the three mechs. Swerve appeared at the private table with a big smile "Here's your neutral energon, Rewind!"

"Thank you, Swerve." Rewind picked up the bucket and watched as Swerve chatted animatedly with Skids and Riptide, until they began to argue over the names again.

The minibot began to caress her swollen belly as she watched them. These moments of peace were the best, he always felt safe being with his friends, he felt that he could forget his past for a few moments by listening to all their occurrences. Rewind lowered the bucket and felt a throbbing pain in his arm. The minibot looked at his arm and noticed a couple of small dents. His optics closed. Perhaps it would be better to never wake up from this dream, it would be better to think that your life is an example full of love and happiness.

"Rewind?" The minibot jumped out of its place upon hearing a voice. "You're good?" Asked Skids

"Oh, yes, yes, it's ... they're kicking!" He said nervously.

Riptide jumped and stumbled to his knees in front of Rewind. "Really ?! I want to feel them!" He shrieked excitedly and put both hands on his swollen belly, trying to find a tap.

The black and white minibot started laughing "R-Riptide you tickle me!" Rewind kept laughing as he writhed under the touch of the other. Riptide liked this reaction and continued with his touch.

Swerve also joined in to tickle the minibot and the boy practically bounced with joy. Skids sipped his drink while enjoying the view.

"B-Boys, S-Stop ----" Shrieked Rewind amid laughter. "Hahahaha Stop ---"

"Rewind?"

The minibot stopped feeling the touch of his friends and looked up when a shadow covered him. A blue visor met his. The mech stopped touching it and left the minibot.

"Chromedome!" Shouted happy Swerve.

Skids raised his glass "Do you want to drink something from Energon?"

The neurosurgeon denied and put his hands on the shoulders of the minibot "No, I'm here to pick up Rewind, I bought a box of energon goodies for him"

"Seriously !? Where !? I need those goodies!" Squealed Riptide.

"It was Rodimus who got it, you can buy them from him" Chromedome walked to the front of the minibot and carried it easily in his arms "I'll come later"

Swerve raised the empty glass "We're waiting for you!"

"Goodbye, Rewind" Skids said and Riptide added "You warn us if they kick!"

"Hum ... B-Bye ..." Rewind whispered, being sure no one heard him.

The minibot remained motionless in Chromedome's arms, trying to control himself and not break into tears for what he knew would come. He complained a little when the grip of his Conjura Endura got too tight and Rewind could only pray to Primus that nothing bad would happen to him.

 

* * *

 

 

 "I-I can explain it!"

Chromedome closed the doors of his room with code while Rewind shrieked on the floor.

"Please, I can explain it, I s-I was just drinking and they just wanted to feel the sparkling, n-no to me. Please, Chromedome, believe me ----

"SHUT!"

Rewind was silent. His optics accumulated tears as he trembled on the ground. Chromedome started to approach him and the minibot tried to go back

"YOU LET YOURSELF BE TOUCHED BY OTHER MECHS!" He shouted enraged the biggest mech "HOW A SLUT ...!"

Rewind started crying as he backed away "Domey, C-Calm down , please!"

Chromedome did the opposite, grabbed the wrist of the minibot and it tried to break free, but the neurosurgeon was stronger and only squeezed it hard, leaving large dents.

"Ahhhh, Domey, Domey, Domey, you hurt me!" Cried Rewind "Domey,Pleas---

He was silenced by a loud blow to the cheek. His visor cracked at this and Rewind became disoriented, felt the energy go down that side of his head as a strong pain invaded him, unconsciously his crying increased.

"IT SEEMS THAT YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHOM YOU BELONG!" Chromedome gave him another blow in the same as the previous one and Rewind kept crying. "I WILL NOT LET ME BETRAY ME! "

Rewind twisted at his grip. He tried to free himself but his feet were far from the ground, a great fear and pain engulfed him again. The minibot knew that Chromedome would never harm his Sparklings, always tried to never hit his belly, but he still feared for his little ones. Rewind was thrown sharply to the ground, almost immediately trying to crawl away, but Chromedome's foot stepped on his shoulder and began to scream in pain when he felt the cracks in his shoulder.

"Domey, Domey, please, no, no, no!"

Several kicks lashed his body. Rewind just cried and begged her to stop, her hands could not stop him, they were too busy protecting his belly. In those moments Rewind looked in the link of his Sparklings, he felt scared, so he tried to push love to calm them, they seemed to be relieved at this, for those moments, Rewind forgot all the energy that came from inside. The blows stopped. Rewind prayed that he was tired or had to go somewhere.

But he was abruptly turned around and felt a hand on his panel. Rewind screamed in terror and tried to cover his panel.

"D-Domey, no, no, p-please Domey, no, NO ----!"

Chromedome pulled his hands away, and felt how his panel was torn off. Rewind cried out in pain. It hurt a lot, a lot, a lot. This panel was new. Now how could I explain it to Ratchet? T-They would begin to suspect and ---

"AHHHHHHHH!"

His thoughts were interrupted by a deep pain that he felt when the folds of his valve stretched before the great tip that entered inside. Rewind screamed more pain when Chromedome started to move. He knew that this was necessary, his Sparklings needed the fluids of his Sire to form the protoforms he carried, otherwise, they would consume their own Bearer for their development. So he tried to think that this was fine, that Domey did this for his own good and that Sire's protocols were to blame, since since he knew that Rewind was carrying his offspring; He became ... aggressive, jealous, hostile and completely different.  
   
Chromedome's thrusts shook him violently. His Conjux Endura wrapped his arms possessively around the small body of the minibot. Rewind moaned as Chromedome's beak emptied inside him, his valve squeezing to catch fluids and carry them to his gestation chamber.

Rewind felt Chromedome's hand caress his broken cheek "Do not forget who you belong" under his hand until caressing his belly "They belong to me"

 

* * *

 

 

"Rewind?"

Rewind lifted his head at his name. His body still hurt a lot, but at least this time Chromedome was kind, took him to Med-Bay sooner than he thought. Ratchet took care of him and cured all his wounds, and in the process he checked his Sparklings.

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. What did you say?"

"I asked you if you had something to confess"

Rewind stared at Ratchet. The doctor looked at him without hesitation, almost scolding him with his optics.

Of course I would suspect, just a month ago he came to the Med-Bay without his valve panel and some dents. Now he appeared much worse, had to invent a long and complicated story, unfortunately, Ratchet was not an idiot.

"Rewind, we both know what's going on here" Ratchet softened his gaze "You can ..." he felt he lacked courage "Submit a complaint"

Rewind watched him, and without hesitation said:

"I do not know what you mean, Ratchet, I told you what happened"

Ratchet and Rewind looked at each other for a long moment. Until Ratchet looked at the data tablets in his hands and spoke without looking at Rewind.

"Your next appointment to check your Sparklings is within three days"

The minibot only got up with difficulty and pain from the patches, and left the Med-Bay

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what happens with my pleasure to make my favorite characters suffer. 
> 
> What did you think of the fic?


End file.
